Life With the Avatar
by avatarakorra
Summary: In this story, we join the dream team, Korra,Mako,Bolin,Tahno,Iroh and Howl and their struggle with life problems under one roof. DISCLAMER... I OWN NADA!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.  
A prince and a water tribe gaurd

As Iroh sat at his work table he sipped his freshly made green tea. he was deep in thought about how he was going to give his ship orders if he was going to now be living in the great republic. There was a sudden knock on the door shocking him out of this thoughts.

"come in." He said. The door slowyly opened to showed Howl peaking his head in the door.

"Were almost there geniral." Howl reported.

" Thank you Howl. How are you likeing the ship so far?" Said Iroh siping his tea once more.

"Good. I mean the crew is realy nice. Their showing me all the diffrent fire nation foods to try and everything! Its realy good too." He said gesturing him self to a nearby chair.

"Thats... good. how does it feel to be eles were other than the water tribe?" After Iroh had come to the idea of living in the city, he also thought about his friend Howl who would probly also like to get out and live in the city with him. since he was coped up gaurding all day.

"Weard. well i enjoy it but i gotta admitt. I am kinda home sick."

" well you wont feel that way after seeing a certant somebody. If... you know what i mean."laughed Iroh. Howl slightly giggled. He fliped his head so that his bangs were removed from his eyes.  
"Nah. she probley wont remeber me. you know. Being the big bad avatar and all. It has been over 2 years since she's seen me." Howl said putting his head in the lap. Iroh frowned.  
"Thats not true. she probley misses you. in her last letter, she rambled on and on and on aboit how excited she was to see you and I again. She was so excited for you to meet mako and bolin." exclamed Iroh.  
"Who?" asked Howl. he had only heard of these Mako and Bolin guys once. And that was during when he sunck to listen to a pro-bending match.  
"you'll see soon enough. Infact, sonner than you think." Iroh stood up and dusted off his pants. " Now get ready. well be docking in about-" he checked his wrist watch. "15-20 minuets." Howl smiled then stood up. He bowed to Iroh then said " To be honest, im realy nervouse. she was my best friend. But what if she's forgotten about me?"  
Iroh frowned then put a reashuring hand on his sholder.  
"She wont. I know it." And with that, he left the room. leaving Howl to him self.  
Republic city here they come. And most of all, Korra.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They had docked last night and were staying as guest at Air Temple Island for the night. The avatar had still no clue that her childhood friend were now in the same city as her. Iroh and Howl had been told that she was now resting at the brothers house but be back on Saturday for training. It was Monday. They had to wait a full week until they could see her face and Howl nor Iroh were going to accept that. So they asked one of the white louts guards where the pro-bending arena was and it just so happen to be right across bay. They had agreed to go up and surprise her during her practice. And they were also going to meet these two boys.

PRACTICE  
Korra caught the training ball at her stomach. The fire ferrets had been training without interruptions for a full 30 minutes. Mako working hard on his firebending jabs on the helpless dummy place in the corner of the training room, While Bolin and Korra had been tossing the ball back and forth without much effort.  
"Guys, Take a break." said Mako wiping the sweat from his brow. He went to take a sip of water from his water bottle.  
"Oh good! That was a tough work out!" Exclaimed Bolin although they did nothing at all. Korra only snickered and accepted the water bottle that Bolin had handed her.  
"Oh! I got it!" said Korra. "How 'bout for dinner... dumplings and noodles! Sound good huh?" Bolin nodded his head in agreement.  
"Or... like we agreed to last night, nice and healthy stir-fry." Said Mako. He was always such a Debby downer.  
"We didn't agree to that!" Said Bolin Picking Pabu up Who was now making his way up to his very buff shoulders.  
"Yhea maybe we could-"  
"Let the prince of the fire nation serve you guys to dinner." Said Iroh interrupting the conversation that the ferrets were arguing about. Howl trailing right behind him  
"IROH!" Yelled Korra as she ran into his arms. He picked her up and swung her in a full circle. The brothers looked at each other with knotted eye brows. They approached the two men and Korra.  
"So good to see you Korra." said Iroh as his smile reached from ear to ear. he held her out to examine her. "You've grown so much within the past five years!" Korra laughed as her cheek's showed a hint of red.  
"Yes well..." started Korra stopping mid-sentence when she noticed somebody else standing behind him.  
"HOWL?" She questioned. He steeped from behind Iroh. His dirty blond hair had a slight reflection to it.  
"Hey Korra." He shyly answered. He was tall and thin at least Mako's height. Maybe a little shorter. his Hawaiian accent had become very soft since Korra had last seen him.  
"HOWL!" She yelled. Howl and Iroh were childhood friends. They were the only people who she could relate to her the most. When Iroh had to leave for the seas Korra was heartbroken but was still happy for him. She thought that she would never see him aging. That left her with Howl. They would hang out for hours after Korra's training. Talking about anything that came to mind. Howl even had a crush on her. But he never told her. And still hasn't till this day. He didn't have time to. when he had finally got the guts to ask her out he got news that she had left to the great Republic city to start her new life.  
"Korra." Said Howl as he engulfed her in a hug. He inhaled her sent. It varied from sea water to a fruity sensation.  
"so good to see you. It's been about two years." she said looking him in the eyes. Their connection was broken by somebody's throat being cleared somewhere in the back ground. Korra looked behind her to see Mako and Bolin looking at her with their arms crossed their chest.  
" Oh umm sorry guys." Said Korra giving them a goofy grin she steep aside to show Howl. "This is Howl. I've told you guys about him multiple times. About how he was the only friend I had other than Iroh and you guys." she said nervously. Mako and Bolin smiled  
"Nice to finally meet you." They said in unison. The guys shook each other's hands. Their handshakes were rougher than needed.  
"Pleasure, I've hear stories about the 'famous bending brothers' and what not. Said Iroh.  
"Yeah, real pleasure." Followed Howl. If Korra wasn't mistaking, she hear a tang of jealousy in his voice.  
"So general Iroh sir." started Bolin. "You said something about serving us dinner." Mako face palmed his forehead because of his brother's rudeness. He hasn't know the people for ten minutes and he was already asking about food.  
" Ah yes. I've heard about the food here in the great republic. I've always wanted to try Narook's. Is that correct. I hear they sell some of the best sea prunes in town." Rambled Iroh.  
Mako grinned. "Yhea well, I wouldn't say the best sea prunes in town but, there good." Korra walked over by the brothers.  
"Well I'm glad to see all of you guys get along. God knows what I would do if you four didn't." said Korra looking them in the eyes. All they did was smile. Either Korra was acting dumb, or she really couldn't see tension in a room even if it hit her square in the face.  
"Well then." said Iroh breaking the silence. "You guys are not going like that are you?"  
The ferrets looked at each other than at their clothing. They were still dressed in their practice uniforms.  
"Uh no, of course not. Were gonna head up stairs then we'll be back, In fresh clothes that is." Giggled Korra. They turned around and headed upstairs leaving Howl and Iroh alone. Iroh sighed then said,  
"I'm heading out to the car. Please escort them out when they are ready. Thank you. Then he left leaving howl alone.  
This was going to be a long night.


End file.
